


Infidélité

by K_Borealis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Domestic Violence, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Borealis/pseuds/K_Borealis
Summary: Those who are unloyal get to know the pleasures of love; the one who's loyal gets to know the tragedies of love — Oscar Wilde
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Infidélité

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> This fic has some detailed violence so please, read at your own risk.
> 
> Enjoy :)

KyungSoo noticed that his husband, JongIn was more distant with him.

They got married 5 years ago, they both loved each other during all that time, but now, everything had changed.

They weren’t loving anymore, they didn’t even talk to each other, they just went off to work once the time arrived, with the slight difference of JongIn arriving home much later than Soo, sometimes, highly drunk.

His friends and colleagues told him about rumours of a said “infidelity” by JongIn.

He wished they weren’t true.

Was he so boring that now JongIn just wanted another person by his side? Did he grew tired of him?

There were times when he couldn’t sleep thanks to his overwhelming head, until his husband entered the room.

Every day was the same, but one.

The one that created a tear in their relationship.

When KyungSoo woke up that morning, he saw the face of his asleep husband, with a calm and serene expression, he touched his cheek, caressing it softly like a fine crystal, a small tear escaped from his eyes, he just wished everything he heard wasn't actually true.

Gently, he stood up from the bed they both were lying on, went to the bathroom and got ready to start off a new day.

It was his free day, meaning he had to help with the chores, since JongIn still had to go to work.

He tried to cook something new to cheer his husband that morning, so he made his favourite dish consisting of pancakes and juice.

Another presence filled the room.

ㅡKyungSoo, is breakfast ready?ㅡ JongIn said, with a deep raspy voice.

ㅡUm..yeah, I made pancakes, it has been really long from the last time we ate them.ㅡ He said with a little smile.

ㅡI don't want it.ㅡ JongIn responded with his arms crossed ㅡYou don't cook them well. ㅡ

\--Then...you should have told me what you wanted for today.-- He said, firmly, letting the slight pain his comment caused slide.

\-- Make something else and let it be quick, I want to eat before work -- His tone got more serious as he spoke, he was angry.

\-- Honey, I'm sorry, but if you’re hungry you better eat what I made or else you’ll be late -- He said, slowly, trying to calm him down.

Why was he acting like that? 

—I’m tired of you. — JongIn grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him to the door. —Now go and buy something, now.

— What’s wrong with you? Why are you talking to me like this? We have food! Don’t you understand? — KyungSoo said, frustrated and intimidated upon seeing his behaviour.

—I told you to go out and buy, but you’re not listening, let’s see if you obey with this. — He raised his hand, his intention was obvious. What he felt later was pure pain on his cheek.

That was the first time he was ever hit, but it didn’t stop there, since then the abuse incremented.

The man who he had loved since his childhood was now a monster.

Sometimes, he woke up on top of his own blood due to the daily beatings he got.

Going to work was very difficult for him, his body had lots of notorious wounds, not to mention the intense pain he felt.

He was running out of excuses to justify them.

He had threatened JongIn with leaving in numerous opportunities but the ending result was the same, him unconscious on the cold and bloody floor.

He couldn’t imagine what he was capable of doing if one day he did leave him.

Days passed and he could barely survive all of his abuses, his salary went to multiple bottles of makeup that covered every punch from his husband.

The month ended and JongIn had gone out as he had a problem at work.

That was his cue.

He packed all his belongings at a great speed, his partner would come back in a few minutes , if he didn’t leave now his chances of living another day were really low.

He was almost reaching the door to leave the hell he once called “home” when the sound of a car stopped him.

Kim JongIn had returned.

He then returned to his most close option: the window.

With all his strength, he threw his bags through it, and in the moment he was about to jump, JongIn was faster and grabbed him by the waist, throwing him on the floor.

—Did you think you were going to escape?— He said, bursting with anger.

A rain of blows hit against the fragile and small body of KyungSoo, JongIn was now a beast filled with wrath.

For the first time he tried to stop him grabbing his arms with lots of strength although he was at great disadvantage.

—Stop JongIn, stop! Why are you like this with me? What did i do to deserve this?—

—Now you play innocent? You were going to leave me!—

—I should have done it before, you just come to beat me! I’m tired of it! Where’s the man i fell in love with?—

—Now it’s me who has changed? You’re such a hypocrite, I wish I had met Jennie way before you, she makes me happier.—

KyungSoo was left shocked, was that the reason he was being mistreated?

The colleague he met at his husband’s work was in reality dating him, and she had poisoned his mind putting him as an antagonist.

—Y-you’re cheating on me? That’s why you beat me? Is it because she takes all the love you’re supposed to give me?—

—Finally, i knew you had a brain, that’s right and I don’t regret it.—

JongIn grabbed him by the neck and he started applying force little by little, cutting his air supply.

But choking him wouldn’t be enough 

With non-human strength, he picked him out and smashed his head against the wall a couple of times, leaving a big stain of blood.

He fell to the ground, he wasn’t dead but he wished he was, he tried to crawl quietly to escape but JongIn kicked him in the stomach to stop him.

There, with his body in excruciating pain, he begged for his forgiveness. JongIn felt like he was going to go crazy if he kept on hearing him.

—We could...we could have ended it if you weren’t happy.— KyungSoo said quietly, at the point of agonizing.

—You gave me more money, I couldn’t let you go.—

—Was it never enough? Did you lie all this time? Did you ever love me?— KyungSoo started crying.

—Did you really notice it now? — JongIn started laughing tense, and then more exaggeratedly, like a hyena.— Five years together and you notice it now?!—

—Everyone told me, but I thought it was just a rumour...I know you since you were a child, your parents, your sisters...— His tears stopped flowing and rage took over his organism.— We have lived in the same house for five years! I didn’t want to believe it, I hate you!— He yelled, trying to stand up with the strength he had to leave that place.

A hand tried to stop him, but KyungSoo wouldn’t surrender to his control again.

—You never got to know me completely.— Said JongIn with a serious face.

—That’s what I thought.— He slapped his arm to get it away from him, but he insisted.

JongIn didn’t like what he was feeling right now, he felt like he had no more power over him.

—What else do you want?— KyungSoo turned to see him coldly, it hurted, that man used to look at him full of love, but now he could feel his eyes piercing his soul.

—I want everything.—

—Divorce? Done, i’ll go get a lawyer tomorrow, the car? Done, the house? Done, your freedom? Granted. Have whatever you want, but you’ll never have what’s on my head, the material resources will be gone one day and I won’t give you anything else. You’ll never hear from me, Kim JongIn!—

KyungSoo left the house slowly, under the shocked gaze of his now ex-husband. JongIn ran to the door to catch up with him and yelled —Wait! Let's talk! You can't leave me!—

—Screw you! Don’t you ever think that I’ll be near you ever again. I’ll sue you so you áy everything you made me suffer!—

And, in the moment he could finally taste freedom, a gunshot was heard.

KyungSoo collapsed on the ground, coughing the blood that started to fill his lungs.

He didn’t think that JongIn’s “lover” had been waiting outside of his house so she could get rid of him and finally have to stop sharing.

KyungSoo was now free.

Free from abuse and agony.

And JongIn?

Future won’t be so nice with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If your parter ever slaps you (non kink relationed), get help.
> 
> Thanks for getting to the end, all type of comments are welcomed.
> 
> My twitter is @KausAustralis15 if you're interested in interacting.
> 
> Cosmic hug and stay safe. <3


End file.
